Justin vs Noah
by Sakhory
Summary: Noah y Justin están enamorados de Izzy, pero ella no está segura de con cuál quedarse. Los dos chicos quieren el amor de la chica, pero solo uno de los dos lo ganará. Locuras varias.
1. La llegada de Izzy

Hola!

Aquí traigo un fic de Isla del Drama ^^

Es mi primer fic de esta serie, así que no sean muy crueles U_U

Summary: Justin y Noah siempre sintieron algo por Izzy, pero cuando los dos se enteran de que son rivales, que pasará? Con quién se queda Izzy?

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): TDI no me pertenece, solo estoy usando sus personajes para puro ocio.

Advertencias: Lenguaje no muy bueno y leve yahoi.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

//Flash backs//

[aclaraciones mías]

Línea del tiempo: Playa de los perdedores, en el momento en que Izzy es expulsada.

………………………………………

Era un día soleado, en la playa de los perdedores los campistas expulsados de la Isla del Drama estaban haciendo las actividades de todos los días: Ezekiel trataba de estar en la onda con ayuda de Cody, el cuál se estaba bronceando junto con Trent, Bridgette y Courtney hablaban, está última atenta a ver si Harold aparecía, Linsday buscaba a Tyler, Eva levantaba pesas, Beth se hacia máscaras de lodo, Katie y Sadie miraban maravilladas a Justin y Noah leía un libro.

Lo que nadie sabía era que estos dos últimos, ocultaban un gran secreto: se sentían atraídos por la loca, psicópata e incomparable pelirroja llamada Izzy.

Esto lo descubrieron los 2 en un momento de sus vidas:

///FLASH BACK NOAH/// [narrado por él]

Yo estaba en la cabaña de los chicos acomodando mis cosas, acababa de terminar en primer desafío, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. "Debe de ser Cody"

-Qué quieres?- le dije antes de darme cuenta quién era esa persona

-HOLA NOAH!- Oh no, era la pelirroja loca- TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO

-está bien, pero no grites de esa forma por favor Ò_Ó! –la verdad no es necesario que hable así, me da dolor de cabeza

-si noah!- se sentó en mi cama- mira se que no hemos hablado mucho pero…

"Vaya está demasiado cerca de mi, estoy algo incómodo"

-seré directa, ¿porqué besaste a Cody?

-te interesa ¬¬?- porqué de pronto le interesó?

-Sí me interesa! Me gusta saber esas cosas, adoro el yahoi XD…-se acercó más a mí- pero si no me quieres decir, no hay problema…

"Mierda! Está muy cerca…que quiere hacer?, seducirme o qué?"

-Mira Izzy, no me siento muy cómodo hablando acerca de esto- ella se acercó más a mí, y nuestros rostros quedaron a 5 cm de distancia el uno del otro

-Está bien Noah –me dirigió una mirada muy dulce- Oye…quieres divertirte un rato…

"Les juro que comencé a imaginar lo peor de lo peor…"

-Q-qu-que qui-quieres de-decir c-con es-eso O///////o

-Solo me refiero a "jugar a algo" ya sabes a lo que me refiero

"Sí, se perfectamente a lo que te refieres, y me estás excitando, puedes parar por favor?"

-Eh- le respondí confuso, por qué la verdad algo en mí decía que yo si quería tener "eso" con ella- n-no sé b-bien a qué te refieres

-No es obvio? Yo quiero jugar a tener…

"que no diga sexo, que no diga sexo, que no diga…"

-…que atrapar a los mapaches! XD-

"mapaches?"

-disculpa?- la verdad que eso me tomó por sorpresa

-los mapaches! Los observaste? Pareciera que tienen una máscara! Vienes?

-no gracias Izzy, debo terminar de poner orden en este lugar, tal vez para la próxima…

-Cómo tu quieras…pero te lo pierdes eh!- La chica loca se fue por la ventana

"qué chica más loca". Pero aún así yo sabía que en el fondo quería tener…sexo con ella…hay pero que malditas cosas estoy pensando Ò_Ó contrólate Noah! Pero ella es una chica…una muy linda por cierto…y además ella…oh por dios! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!

//FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE NOAH//

//FLASHBACK DE JUSTIN [él narra]//

Estaba con esa chica loca en el centro comercial, la había acompañado a comprar un vestido para mi cumpleaños de 16. Las chicas de allí no dejaban de observarme y mirar a ella con envidia. Ser un supermodelo tiene su costo…el problema es que si le digo que soy un supermodelo a mi loca novia, ella rompería conmigo. Ella detesta los desfiles de moda, las pasarelas, las chicas gritando por un modelo que paso, etc. Ya casi no quedan chicas así en el mundo, o al menos en mi ciudad, y de verdad que no quiero perderla. Así que debo seguir diciéndole que tengo que estudiar para que ella no sospeche que en realidad salgo en portadas de revista, desfilo por las pasarelas y todo eso. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en eso, que no me di cuenta que ella estaba hablándome desde hace tiempo…

-…Justin, Justin, JUSTIN!- me decía la chica pelirroja

-…?-

-cuál crees que va mejor conmigo, ¿el verde o el blanco?

-…verde

-vale! De verdad sabes mucho de estas cosas! Como que si fueras un supermodelo, no es gracioso? Jajaja!

-…

-porqué no te ríes Justin?

-Izzy…

-si?- no puedo creer que esté por decirle esto-

-lo nuestro no puede seguir, debemos terminar…-Mierda! Porqué tuve que decirle eso! Ahora está llorando, por mi culpa!

-Justin…porqué? PORQUÉ JUSTIN, PORQUÉ?!?- vaya, la chica no para de llorar-PORQUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!?!

-yo...- al menos ya termino de gritar…

-…es por tu trabajo de supermodelo, no es así?- esa sí que no la vi venir…no tuve más remedio que asentir con la cabeza- porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

-tenía miedo de que me odiaras…

-Justin…yo solo te podría odiar por una razón, y esa es ser mentiroso. Pero ya veo que de verdad me habías mentido, no te había dicho nada porque pensé que me ibas a decir la verdad -hizo una pausa- ya veo que me equivoqué. Sabes que no tolero a los mentirosos. Adiós

Y se fue, se fue, y me dejó con muchas dudas, cómo se enteró, si iba a ir a mi fiesta, en fin, ella es así, es por una de las tantas razones que la amo.

//FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE JUSTIN//

Mientras en otro lado de la playa de los perdedores…

Un chico que se refrescaba en la piscina [tengo que aclarar que algunas chicas no dejaban de mirando?], en eso escuchó la conversación del malvado presentador del reality con un chico que acariciaba un conejito. Chris le decía a DJ que ya llegó el nuevo eliminado. Justin quiso ir a ver de quién se trataba. Cuando llego estaban todos los perdedores reunidos, la mayoría rezando porque fuera Heather, pero cuando vieron quién era la personas que había sido eliminada…se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Esa persona, no era ni más ni menos, que…

Izzy…

………………………….

Bien los dejo ahí!

Si tengo alguna palabra mal escrita, faltas de ortografía, datos equivocados o algo que esté mal, agradecería que lo dejen en los reviews.

Gracias por leer! ^^


	2. Rivales

Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de la historia! Ojala lo disfruten:

………………………………..

Noah POV:

No…

No podía ser ella…

Porque tenía que ser ella?

Observé a todos a mi alrededor…y en eso vi algo que…no había imaginado nunca…

Justin estaba…observando fijamente a Izzy…

Descarté esa posibilidad enseguida…el solo debía estar sorprendido al igual que los demás…pero no solo estaba sorprendido, también la estaba observando con una mirada…como las que ponen mis compañeros de clase cada vez que ven a una chica rubia con traje de porrista pasar enfrente de ellos…[a que no se esperaban eso de Justin?]…y sinceramente…eso me pone los pelos de punta. En el fondo yo se que Justin es mucho más guapo y encantador con las chicas que conmigo, y estuve observando las reacciones de Katie y Sadie cuando el dejaba caer UNA gota de agua en su cuerpo…y me aterraba pensar que Izzy al ser una súper-loca, podría reaccionar más…como decirlo? "Alocadamente" que ellas.

Estoy…nervioso?

Justin POV:

Qué tanto me mira el nerd? Ni que fuera homosexual como la bola de grasa que se la pasaba molestándome en la isla…cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, Owen. En fin, por suerte dejó de mirarme…pero espera…ESTÁ MIRANDO A IZZY? Esto no puede estar pasando, no señor, eso sí que no! Aunque…no tengo porque preocuparme, soy mucho más sexy que él [se cree mucho xP] y estoy seguro que esa chica será mía…

Normal POV:

Justin le dirigió a Noah una mirada que significaba "así que rivales, eh?" y Noah le respondió con una de "recién lo notas?" y ambos intercambiaron una de "Y yo te ganaré!".

Lo que estos dos guapos no se dieron cuenta [los 2 son guapos para mí] es que todos se habían ido de allí y quedaron solo ellos y Chris.

-Vaya, parece que aquí tenemos cierta "rivalidad"- habló Chris, con la voz que pone cada vez que presenta el programa antes del opening- Noah vs Justin por Izzy!, Nerd vs Guapo por una loca! El cerebrito del programa vs el sexy chico que…

-Ya entendí Chris!- se quejó Noah- es solo que irritas…además…esto no es un programa de televisión!

-Sí -le contestó- pero me gusta la rivalidad! Es muy dramático!

Noah y Justin se fueron y dejaron a Chris hablando el solo-

-Que tal si se llamara…Total Drama Izzy!...no esperen, en ese caso tengo que conseguir más tontos que amen a la loca…me gusta el nombre Total Drama Chris…imagínense cuántas admiradoras darían todo por mí…SOY INCREÍBLE XD! Y guapo claro está…ejem…chicos…CHICOS! No me dejen hablando solo u_u

…………………………………..

Es un capítulo algo corto…bueno muy corto, pero ya me están reclamando la conti del fic :) así que les dejo esto, lo que mi imaginación pudo hacer por ahora…

Dejen review!


	3. El plan de Chris

Hola!! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo…y más largo!!

Advertencia: si eres menor de 13 no leas este cap.

……………………………………………………..

En la piscina de la playa de losers, Chris estaba hablando con el chef Hatchet acerca de futuros proyectos.

-Te lo digo chef, soy famoso, listo y sobretodo, muy guapo, que más se necesita para que tenga mi propio reality?-explicaba- Total Drama Chris, o mejor aún, Todas quieren a Chris!

-Si Chris, tu tienes las mejores ideas siempre ¬¬- contestó aburrido, ya harto de los comentarios egocéntricos de Chris- como siempre, eres el mejor

-Lo sé viejo, lo se XD- en eso ve pasar a tres personas- me parece que por aquí va a haber drama…lo que más me gusta, aparte de mí!

Esas tres personas eran Izzy, Noah y Justin, los dos últimos iban con la vista fija en la chica, y de a ratos se regalaban una que otra mirada competitiva.

Desde que Izzy había llegado a la playa, esos dos se convirtieron en unos verdaderos idiotas [sin ofender].

//FLASH BACK//

-Izzy tiene hambre, Izzy irá a la cocina por agua!- dijo la chica, hablando en tercera persona, como siempre- quién más quiere?

Trent, Courtney y Harold levantan la mano

-Oh no!- se quejó la castaña- los traidores no pueden tomar agua Harold!

-T_T pero yo…- dijo lloriqueando el chico

-Ya déjalo Courtney- le dijo Trent- no vez que el pobre chico ya no puede?

-Son demasiados vasos Izzy- interrumpió Noah -quieres ayuda?

Los otros tres lo miraron con atención, de verdad ese era el Noah que ellos conocían?

Izzy en cambio, ignoró completamente el cambio de actitud y asintió encantada.

Mientras ellos dos iban entrando a la cocina, se toparon con alguien, que para la mala suerte de Noah, nunca se espero ver

-Justin ¬¬- dijo Noah al verlo

-Noah ¬¬- le respondió Justin

-Izzy!- agregó la chica

Los dos chicos la miraron confusos sonriendo, de verdad que esa chica los cambiaba completamente. Pero la felicidad para Justin, no duró mucho, porque Noah tomo a Izzy de la mano y se la llevó adentro de la cocina. Justin los miró celoso, claro que Izzy no se dio cuenta, pero Noah lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho. Y aparte de eso, Justin estaba "cegado por la envidia" y se choco con la pared [XD].

-Auch!- se quejó el chico

Noah ahogó una risa, aunque le costó un poco, se distrajo y resbalo con una cáscara de banana, y se dio la cara contra el suelo. Y enfrente de Izzy.

//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//

-Valla! Drama kukukuku *¬*- dijo Chris y empezó a planear algo maligno para esos dos.

-¿Qué tramas Chris? –le preguntó el chef-

-Algo que vamos a disfrutar…- le respondió con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-

El Chef sólo sonrió: estaba seguro que ese plan los iba a humillar.

...

Unas horas después, Chris llamó a todos para que se vieran el la piscina.

-Muy bien chicos, ya deben saber para que los reuní, no es así?

-La verdad que no sabemos ¬¬- le dijo Noah

-Me alegro de que lo digas! Porque la idea es que no lo sepan!

-No serán más desafíos verdad? Ya no tenemos la posibilidad de ganarnos los 10 mil dólares, así que…no creo que hagamos esos desafíos- le dijo Trent

-Oh, no harán ningún desafío chicos- le aclaró Chris- solo es un simple juego

-Y de que se trata?

-Ahora se los explicaré: el juego consiste en que cada uno de ustedes va a tener que decir su más malvado y/o vergonzoso secreto…

-Como si lo vaya a decir!  
-Créeme, lo vas a decir ¬¬

-O si no qué?- interrumpió Courtney

-La idea es que el secreto quede solo entre ustedes, el chef y yo, así que si no lo dicen…nosotros lo averiguaremos por nuestros propios medios- hizo una pausa para mirar a todos- y entonces lo publicaremos en Internet y por televisión, y se lo mostraremos a…los que no han perdido- les dirigió una sonrisa falsa- diviértanse!

Cuando Chris se fue, todos se miraron.

-Y…quién empieza-rompió el hielo Harold-

-…Yo empezaré- dijo Bridgette- mi secreto más íntimo es que…-respiró hondo- estábamos en un escrito de matemáticas y yo no había estudiado nada…Y LE COPIÉ A MI COMPAÑERA DE ADELANTE T_T!! PERDONAMÉ BRITTANY ESO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!!!-se tranquiliza- quién sigue?

Todos la miraron pensando que estaba loca…

-Yo sigo! Yo!- dijo Izzy, mientras que Justin y Noah se pusieron alertas- yo robé la ropa interior del jefe de la policía y la vendí en un mercado de pulgas!

[reacción de todos: O_O]

-Una vez, quise saber como se sentía…-silencio incómodo- y lo hice

-"que no tiene vergüenza?"- pensó Sadie

-"que asco"- pensó Katie

-Supongo que yo también contaré mi secreto- Dijo suspirando Trent- una vez perdí una apuesta cuando era chico, y tuve que ir a la farmacia a comprar condones, yo no sabía lo que eran…y digamos que pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…

-Eso si que es vergonzoso!-dijo Katie- pero no tan vergonzoso como lo que me paso a nosotras cuando íbamos a la playa, verdad Sadie?

-te refieres al día en el que chocaste el auto de mi madre? Oh sí! Fue horrible!  
-Recuerdo que cuando chocamos un policía se acerco a revisar tu bolso y vio tu ropa interior! Fue terrible!  
-Y que estabas bañándote en la playa, y un nadador pasó nadando cerca de ti y se llevó la parte de debajo de tu traje de baño…

-…y tuve que andar todo el día con la toalla en la cintura...

-iiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!- chillaron las dos-

-dejando de lado los chillidos de las gemelas tontas ¬¬- dijo eva- yo les voy a decir que una vez fuimos con mis amigas a espiar el vestuario de chicos ¬¬ y si me dicen pervertida o algo así los mataré ¬¬ oyeron?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Yo una vez salí del baño en bikini y me quedó el papel higiénico en el traje de baño y todo la escuela me vio!- dijo Beth

-oh cielos! A mí también me pasó exactamente lo mismo! –le dijo Linsday

-Yo no diré mi secreto! –saltó Courtney!

-si no lo haces Duncan se enterará –le recordó Bridgette-

-Está bien- cedió ella- iba caminando por la calle cuando un chico me gritó cosas, yo me di vuelta y le respondí ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso? Y apareció su padre, que era policía, yo corrí, corrí y corrí…y me escapé de la policía T_T- empezó a pegarse cachetadas- soy mala! Soy mala T_T!!!

-Tranquila Courtney, tú no eres mala ^^-la consoló Bridgette

-Solo eres muy mandona- le dijo Linsday

-LINSDAY!-le dijeron todos

-lo siento

-muy bien- dijo Trent –Noah, tú tienes un secreto, suéltalo-

-No les importa ¬¬

-Que lo diga, que lo diga! –empezaron a cantar todos-

-está bien! Les diré! BESE A UN CHICO!

-eso ya lo sabemos.-dijo Trent

-Izzy sabía que Noah admitiría eso algún día! Izzy tenía razón!-empezó a decir Izzy muy feliz-

-Viejo, la idea era que digas algo que nadie sabía- le dijo Trent

-Pero nunca me pasó algo así-

-oh, entonces eres anormal ¬¬- le empezó a decir Cody

-No soy anormal! –se defendió él

-si lo eres!

-no, no lo soy!  
-Sí que lo eres!

-QUE NO LO SOY!

Cody se asustó ante esto y corrió a esconderse detrás de DJ.

-Tranquilo viejo-lo intentó calmar Trent

-Izzy opina que Noah no es tan afeminado como Izzy pensaba XD- razonó la chica en voz alta- a Izzy le gusta cuando Noah se pone así!

Todos hacen silencio, Noah está más rojo que un tomate y Justin…Justin sólo estaba celoso…bueno, está MUY celoso [se imaginan a Justin celoso O_O?]

Después de esta situación, los 16 perdedores continuaron contando sus secretos, comieron hamburguesas, se broncearon, rieron y sobretodo, Chris y el Chef estaban muy entretenidos. [lo siento, me dio flojera escribirlos todos, así que se los dejo a su imaginación]

-Guau! Esto fue mejor de lo que me esperaba!-dijo Chris

-Totalmente de acuerdo-lo apoyó el chef

-Muy bien, mis queridos perdedores, ya escuché sus más vergonzosos secretos, les tengo otra sorpresita…

-Cuál es?-preguntó Courtney

-Todo lo que ustedes hicieron, principalmente lo que dijeron, estaba al aire jaja

…

…

…

-CHRIS Ò_Ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Exclamaron todos

…………………………………………..

Muy bien, puse que era sólo para mayores de 13 por el significado de algunas palabras…

En cuanto a lo que mencionaron los campistas…es todo de mi imaginación que quede claro ¬¬ lo hice solo para divertirlos (ojala halla funcionado) no tengo nada en contra de NINGUNO de estos personajes…así que no lo hice por rencor u odio hacia ellos.

Dejen lindo review!!


	4. Comprando mi propia tumba

Y aquí estoy de regreso! Con el cuarto capitulo del fic…y pidiéndoles que por favor dejen reviews!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me los han dejado (saQhra, SweetMarshmellow, .Constyle. y XxNenisCullenxX) ya que de verdad me dan ganas de seguir con el fic.

Advertencia: aquí voy a poner a un Noah un poco…raro…pero sólo en este capítulo.

Y van a aparecer personajes de mi anime favorito: Naruto. Para ser más específica, Akatsuki :P

Este capítulo será más bien cómico ^^ si no les gusta no lean ¬¬

También va a haber un poco de Noah x Izzy, Justin no aparecerá. Tranquilas fans de Izzy x Justin (si es que hay) luego les voy a hacer un capítulo a esos 2.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta la contii:

………………………………………………

Después de esa bochornosa tarde, los chicos se quedaron algo depresivos, ya que el tonto Chris los había humillado mundialmente y para completar, Noah quería cortarse las venas.

-Voy a morir! Entiendes? Todos saben que bese a un chico!! T_T

-Pero Noah- le dijo Trent- si todo el mundo ya sabía que habías besado a un chico…

-No arruines mi drama Ò_Ó

-ok, ok- miró a Cody y susurrando le dijo-está mal…

-Lo sé-le respondió Cody también por lo bajo

-Qué rayos están diciendo ustedes Ò_Ó?!?- dijo enojado Noah

-Na-nada- respondieron los dos

-les conviene que sea así ¬¬- pasan 3 segundos- quiero cortarme las venas!! T_T

-Otra vez no ¬¬- dijo Trent

-Izzy sabe donde Noah puede conseguir su tumba! Izzy acompañará a Noah a comprar su tumba!

-Genial! Ahora me moriré y veré películas de Barney ¬¬ como si vendieran eso! Noah con una rebanada de pan integral-Esto no corta! –se corta- mierda! me corté! MAMIII!! T_T

-Sabes Izzy? Creo que tienes que llevártelo…a donde sea que se compren las tumbas- dijo Trent

-Buena idea!- dijo la chica entusiasmada- compraremos la tumba en el único lugar donde se que las venden…LA TIENDA DE TUMBAS!! Muahahaha –imaginen un fondo oscuro con relámpagos atrás de Izzy y una risa malévola- Tumbas Akatsuki, Marca registrada XD

-QUIERO CORTARME LAS VENAS!!-siguió Noah con su trauma – por cierto Izzy, cómo son esas tumbas??

-Hay de todo tipo :D- le respondió la chica- cómo la de Asuma cuando fue asesinado por Hidan…*¬* la del 3º Hokage como cuando…

-Ya entendí ¬¬, pero como vamos a salir de aquí?

-Elemental mi querido Watson, mejor dicho, Noah, una loca siempre tiene un plan…

-…y ese es…?

-Pedir un taxi!

-O_O hay taxis en este lugar?

-Claro! O podemos irnos en el bote de los perdedores si así lo prefieres…

-Prefiero el bote de los perdedores…

-pero yo quiero taxi!

-y yo el bote de los perdedores ¬¬

-IREMOS EN TAXI! Ò_Ó –gritó Izzy enojada

-S-si- tartamudeó Noah

Mientras iban hacia la tienda de tumbas (en taxi que quede claro), Noah no quitó su mirada de Izzy en ningún momento. Para su buena suerte (la de Noah), Izzy no se percató de eso, estuvo todo el viaje cantando la canción "If you wanna be my lover" y con la ventanilla abierta le gritaba locuras a todo aquel que pasara.

El chofer la miraba como si ella fuera un perro que hablara.

"nunca más viajare en taxi con Izzy ¬¬" pensaba Noah "pero mientras Justin no este, me da igual lo que ella haga".

-Llegamos! –avisó el chofer-

-Muchas gracias! –dijo Izzy, mientras le pagaba al chofer- vamos Noah!

-Y nunca más se suban a este taxi-susurró el chofer- que tengan un buen día ^^

Al bajarse, entraron a la tienda donde llamaron a la persona que atendía, y se quedaron de piedra al verla…

-DUNCAN?!?-Exclamaron los 2

-Shhh!! Cállense! Me esta buscando la policía, me vieron en el reality y estoy trabajando aquí para conseguir dinero extra para comprarle a Courtney un anillo de compromiso y…

-Demasiada información- le dijo Noah

-En fin…que quieren? –les preguntó Duncan

-Queremos…

-Jashin-sama te castigará! Joder Kakuzu Ò_ó!! –un joven de 20 años con el pelo blanco, los ojos violetas, el torso desnudo y manchado de sangre entró a la tienda

-KYYYYYYAA!! ES SEXY-HIDAN *¬*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó Izzy emocionada

"Sexy-Hidan??" pensó Noah "ahora tengo más competencia ¬¬"

-Eh? Quién dijo mi nombre-pregunto confundido??

-Yoo! Tu fan número 1…IZZY!

-disculpa, pero tengo tantas fans que ni las recuerdo ¬¬

-Oye Hidan, que son todos esos gritos?- el hombre que se llamaba Kakuzu entró. Tenía los ojos verdes y estaba totalmente cubierto con una máscara y una capa negra de nubes rojas

-No te alarmes, es solo mi "fan número 1" ^^- le contestó tranquilo

-Hidan! –llamó Izzy- di groserías nOn

-eh…tu put* madre??

-Te ves tan sexy diciendo groserías y con sangre *o*

-Si si, lindo y sexy blablabla –interrumpió Noah celoso- vamos a comprar la tumba?

-Valla Noah! tu comprando una tumba?? –le dijo Duncan – ojala sea para Harold ^^

-No es para mi ¬¬

-O_O

-como sea…quiero…

-TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! –Interrumpió (otra vez) un sujeto vestido de negro con una máscara naranja en espiral

-*¬* es Tobi el buen chico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grito Izzy- TOBI ERES BUEN CHICO!

-Tobi saber que Tobi ser buen chico ^^

"así que de ahí sacó Izzy la costumbre de hablar en tercera persona ¬¬" pensó Noah

-Hey! Que paso con lo de sexy Hidan? –preguntó el peliblanco –creí que me amabas T_T!

-Oh no! Izzy prefiere a los buenos chicos ^^  
-Como digas chica pelirroja…pero Jashin-sama te violará Ò_ó!!

-Me permites hacerte una pregunta? –le dijo Noah al ex ídolo de Izzy –quién es Jashin-sama?

-Oh, que bueno que lo preguntes, bien Jashin-sama es mi dios, es mi religión, mi vida, la razón de que mate y que venga a esta tienda de porquería a comprar una tumba y de que este perdiendo tiempo en rezarle por hablar contigo…quieres saber algo más??

-No, no- dijo Noah y luego pensó: "y luego dicen que yo soy descortés ¬¬ "

Volviendo con la conversación de Izzy y su nuevo ídolo…

-Y entonces Deidara-sempai mandó a Tobi a volar con sus bombas ^^ Deidara-sempai ser muy malo con Tobi T_T – decía el chico triste

-No te preocupes, Izzy siempre estará encantada de escuchar a Tobi…-en eso ella ve que un pelirrojo entra a la tienda- SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SASORI-SAMA NO ESTÉ AQUÍ!!

-Tobi es un buen chico T_T Tobi estar triste…Tobi irse a llorar al rincón junto a Hidan-san u_u

-Fuera de aquí! –le dijo el último nombrado- este es mi rincón Ò_ó!

-Nadie querer a Tobi T_T

Se estarán preguntando quién es Sasori…bien Izzy tiene la respuesta:

-Que puedo decir de ti?? –le preguntaba Izzy con una libreta en la mano-porque dejaste que tu abuela y la niña de pelo rosado te mataran?? O mejor dicho porque estas vivo??

-Porque la zorra de pelo rosa me atacó cuando estaba agonizante…y estoy vivo porque en los fanfics todo se puede ¬¬

-podrías besarme?

-NO! –Gritó Noah y todos voltearon a mirarlo –este digo…bésala n_n "no la beses, no la beses" pensaba él.

"Valla, no conocía esa parte de Noah" pensaba Duncan "el si que está enamorado de ella"

-Bien Noah que estabas buscando? –preguntó nuevamente Duncan

-quiero…

-Danna!! –exclamó un chico rubio, que a simple vista parecía mujer, de ojos azules y vestido con la misma capa negra con nubes rojas que llevaban los demás- no lo encontraba por ningún lado um! [aclaración: este chico dice "um" después de cada oración].

-Oh, aquí estás Deidara-dijo el chico pelirrojo dirigiéndose a él-

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI!-Gritó el chico de la máscara, recuperándose rápidamente de su depresión-

"Cuántos tipos más vendrán? – se preguntó Noah- Oye Duncan, es común que vengan?

-Claro –le respondió- ellos son una organización de asesinos llamada Akatsuki, que como ves llevan siempre capas negras con nubes rojos, están todos locos y son unos asesinos psicópatas, tienen miles de fans…que más quieres que te diga?

-quiero que me digas como sabes todo eso O_O

-vienen todos los días…son mis mejores clientes…pero nunca habían estado todos ellos…aunque faltan más…

-quieres decir que hay más locos?

-claro, faltan Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, El Líder y su sexy compañera de pelo azul…no le digas eso último a Courtney o te mato ¬¬- el chico termino de hablar- que vas a llevar?

-sabes? Después de todas esas interrupciones no se para que vine aquí -_-

-no te preocupes no a sido una perdida de tiempo después de todo…

-que quieres decir?

-no es obvio?? Estás un paso adelante que Justin…

-Un paso adelante…espera, como sabes tu eso?

-Chris nos lo dijo ayer…

-pero que quieres decir con un paso adelante?

-acaso no te das cuenta? Y yo que creí que eras inteligente…vas a viajar con Izzy en un bote por el mar, ella y tú SOLOS

-y?

-acaso la palabra SOLOS no te gusta??

En ese momento Noah lo comprendió todo.

-Tienes razón Duncan…Izzy nos vamos!

-Pero yo quiero esperar a Itachi-kun! Quiero que me de 2 horas de tortura! T_T

-no ¬¬

-una y media pleasse….

-no ¬¬

-media hora?

-no ¬¬

-quince minutos?

-tampoco ¬¬

-ni siquiera…

-no tendrás tortura ¬¬

-T_T que mal, bien déjame despedirme…adiós sexy-Hidan, Kakuzu-feo, Tobi-chico-bueno, Sasori-sama y Deidara-amiga ^^…

-SOY HOMBRE! Ò_ó –Le gritó este último

-si, si es lo que siempre dices ¬¬ -susurró ella –bien Noah esta vez iremos en el bote de los perdedores como a ti te gusta ^^

Los dos salieron de la tienda pero antes Duncan le gritó lo siguiente sin que Izzy escuchara:

-Tu puedes viejo! La tienes!

Posteriormente los dos estaban sentados en la cubierta del bote mirando las nubes, cuando Noah decidió romper el silencio:

-Izzy..

-si?

-el otro día…tu dijiste que yo…te gustaba cuando me enojaba -/////-

-Y eso que? Eres muy sexy enojado ^^

Las indirectas que Izzy le decía a Noah lo estaban desesperando poco a poco, que rayos quería decir? Estaba jugando con su mente o simplemente ella se sentía atraída por él??

Una pregunta sin respuesta…[por ahora :P]

-y volviendo a eso Noah…-él la miro atentamente- porque te interesa tanto?

-porque yo…porque yo…en realidad estoy algo confundido, nada más…

-Oh, eso es realmente molesto créeme…

"yo también me siento confundida Noah" pensó la chica "Justin y tú están actuando extraño últimamente, y los chicos me lo dicen…es por mí?"

Los dos se quedaron hablando y riéndose de las locuras de Izzy, pero los dos con una gran duda dentro de ellos…Noah preguntándose si realmente tendría que decirle a Izzy lo que siente por ella, y ella si después de romper con Justin le da una oportunidad al modelo o abre su corazón a la persona que está a su lado…

Dejando de lado eso, Noah pasó un buen momento con ella…

El mar, un barco, dos personas…Noah tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besar sus labios…pero en eso volvía a la realidad: no quería meter la pata con ella. Tendría que ir de a poco, por más que le costara.

Al llegar a la playa otra vez y acostarse en su cama, no pudo evitar que se escapara una sonrisa un tanto boba: nunca se había sentido tan confundido y feliz a la vez. Y eso que la culpa la tenía una psicópata con pelo naranja…nunca se lo había imaginado, y aún así, esa era la realidad.

Mientras en la tienda de tumbas…

-Y bien, después de este buen día, cierro la tienda-dijo Duncan colocando el cartel de "Cerrado" – aquí viene el jefe…

-bien Duncan, cuántas tumbas vendimos hoy?

-Ninguna señor!

-Y cuantos clientes han venido?

-7 señor!

-Ò_ó 7!?!? Ninguna tumba vendida?!?!?! DESPEDIDO!!

-Si señor!

……………………………………………….

Y bien? Que opinan?

Errores de ortografía? Muy raro? Demasiado fuera de trama? Muy sentimental en la última parte? Dejarán review? Y yo seguiré haciéndoles estas preguntas?

Para los que no saben, Akatsuki pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, el autor del maga de Naruto y yo solo los he tomado prestados…

Próximo capitulo: Izzy y Justin tendrán un capítulo para ellos

Sin más que decir, quiero que dejen buen review…

P.D: Es mi imaginación, o este capitulo ha sido más largo que el resto?


	5. Como una muñeca

Hola!! Esta vez si que me he demorado para subir una continuación :( lo lamento mucho!! Pero ahora que me siento inspirada nuevamente les dejo el capítulo dedicado a Izzy x Justin. Luego entenderán el porque del nombre XD

Advertencia: Este capitulo es algo pervertido ¬///¬ no es lime ni lemon, pero es pervertido. Y Justin malvado ¬¬ si no te gusta, simplemente no leas D:

……………………………………………………….

Justin estaba en una habitación pensando en lo que le había pasado en su día. Sonrió, había logrado hacer algo que Noah nunca lograría: Había besado a Izzy. Y realmente lo había disfrutado.

Realmente.

//Flash Back//

-Izzy y Noah volvieron!- dijo Bridgette cuando vio a los dos en el bote-

"Genial" pensó Justin "Mi plan maestro está en marcha"

-Noah!-gritó él

Todos lo miraron con ojos como platos, acaso Justin hablaba? Y no solo eso, estaba gritándole Noah? Ese día no podía ser más raro

"Y que se trae este entre manos?" se preguntó Noah

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo más serio el moreno

-O_O hablar?

-Va en serio, tenemos que hablar ¬¬

-Noah tiene novio, Noah tiene novio! Beso, beso, beso! XD-comenzó a cantar Izzy

-ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!-Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-Tranquilos Izzy no le contara a nadie- dijo ella en voz baja- OIGAN TODOS!!

-Izzy ¬¬-dijo Noah

-Que?

-Ve a tu habitación ¬¬

-No eres mi madre!

-Ve a tu habitación te digo!

-YA VOY MAMÁ!!

O_O- así se quedaron todos

Con Noah y Justin:

-Entiendes? Esa chica es mía, no le tocaras ni un pelo, rata de biblioteca ¬¬

-Cállate! –le dijo Noah- Izzy no es tuya, ella te odia ¬¬

-Tienes razón-sonrió maliciosamente- ella me odia. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Noah tubo un mal presentimiento.

Mientras…

Izzy estaba en su habitación. Estaba demasiado tranquila para ser ella. Aunque pareciera tranquila, en realidad su mente era un total desorden.

*Cabeza de Izzy*

Voz 1: Es Justin! Ese tonto que te dejo! Ò_Ó Tienes que matarlo!! O golpearlo

Voz 2: Justin es sexy *¬* ya casi lo tienes, solo déjate llevar

Voz 3: Tienes que darle una oportunidad a Noah!

Voz 1: Matar a Justin!

Voz 2: Besar a Justin!

Voz 3: Quedarte con Noah!

Y así las diferentes locas personalidades de Izzy seguían discutiendo en su cabeza, hasta que el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta las calló.

-Hola Izzy ^^- era Justin

*Cabeza de Izzy*

Voz 1: Mátalo!

Voz 2: Bésalo!

Voz 3: Mándalo a freír espárragos!

*Fuera de su cabeza*

-Que pasa?

-Te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Ya sabes, desde que…terminamos, no hemos hablado y me gustaría hablar contigo y saber que es de tu vida últimamente…

-Quiero matar al presidente de los Estados Unidos, odio los conejos y el FBI me persigue, ADIÓS!-Le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero Justin fue más rápido y la jaló para afuera de la habitación- suéltame Justin!

-Esa no es la manera correcta de tratar a una persona, sabes?

-Y qué? Tú no sabes nada de cómo tratar a las personas, tú terminaste conmigo y no me dijiste nada!

-No Izzy! Tú terminaste conmigo!

La chica hizo silencio. Era verdad.

Ella fue la que terminó con él.

Pero él le mintió!

No, aún así el le mintió porque la quería…o no?

Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su invitación. Tomo aire y se lo dijo.

-Esta bien. Iré contigo a dar una vuelta…pero si llegas a hacer algo malo, una manada de perros salvajes te atacará Ò_Ó!

-Vale

Unos minutos después…

Los dos se encontraban sentados bajo una sombrilla, tomando un helado (hacía mucho calor).

-Y es por eso que el FBI te persigue?-preguntaba Justin

-Sí! Pero SH! Es un secreto- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

Como vieron, Izzy se sintió confiada de Justin, y este tan solo sonreía y hablaba de temas estúpidos con ella.

Su plan estaba resultando.

-…Y entonces a Izzy la persiguió la policía, descubrieron su escondite de chocolate y se lo comieron. Desde ese día Izzy comenzó a vender su ropa interior en el mercado de pulgas.

Justin decidió ponerle fin a esa cita.

Simplemente se estiró hacia delante a 5 cm del rostro de Izzy. La chica simplemente se sonrojó y abrió mucho sus ojos.

En su cabeza, se escuchaban las voces de siempre

*Cabeza de Izzy*

Voz 1: Dale una bofetada!

Voz 2: Estírate solo 5 cm más!

Voz 3: Estoy de acuerdo con la voz 1 ¬¬

*Fuera de su cabeza*

Justin, como era de esperarse hizo lo que la voz 2 dijo.

Le dio un beso, como esos que le daba cuando eran novios. O al menos para él. Para Izzy, fue como que si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Algo en Justin era diferente.

No era el chico del que se enamoró alguna vez, era un…no sabía como decirlo…

Malvado? Diferente? No lo sabía con exactitud, solo quería que ese beso terminara.

Cosa muy difícil, ya que solo podía estar en aquel lugar sin moverse ni un poco. Se había quedado en shock.

Agradeció mil veces a la falta de aire, gracias a eso Justin había terminado con su "beso".

El chico la miro sonriendo.

Pero Izzy no sonrió.

No podía.

Tal vez era una loca, una chica alegre y entusiasta.

Pero con Justin ella era diferente. No era ella misma. Se sentía manipulada y sin vida.

Como una muñeca.

………………………………………………

Ojalá les halla gustado ^^

Dejen review, leer un fic y no dejar review es muy malo ¬¬

Izzy: Si estás leyendo esto y no dejas review, el coco te va a violar kukukuku


	6. La fiesta de Geoff

Pues…aquí Sakhory con el capítulo 6 del fic Justin vs Noah!

No chicos, no es el final XD todavía tenemos unos cuantos capítulos más.

Advertencias de este capítulo: lenguaje no muy bueno y leve yahoi. Si no te gusta, mejor pulsa el botón "atrás". No acepto quejas por eso ¬¬

* * *

Era otro día de verano en la playa de los perdedores. Es decir, otro día de miradas asesinas por parte de Noah y Justin, sin que Izzy se diera cuenta.

Pero esto no pasaba desapercibido por los amigos de Noah.

-Chicos, se dieron cuenta de que hay cierta tensión entra Noah y Justin?

-Que dices? –Preguntó Geoff, que esa misma mañana acababa de llegar a ese lugar- Viejo, ellos están solo un poco competitivos por la chica…

-…Yo sigo pensando que están algo tensos por esa "competencia"

-Acabo de tener una idea viejo! –gritó Geoff

Todos en esa playa lo miraron: Geoff había tenido una idea?? OMG! El mundo si que estaba lleno de sorpresas…

-¡Haré una súper fiesta en la playa! –continuó hablando a los gritos el chico- ¡¡y todos están invitados!! –finalizó el chico.

-Súper! Esa si que es una buena idea para aflojar la tensión :D –le dijo Trent

…

-Y tú crees que voy a ir a esa fiesta?-

Era Noah, quién había apartado la mirada de su libro para dirigirla a Cody

-Oh, vamos Noah, será divertido! –le dijo Cody tratando de convencerlo

-No ¬¬- y volvió a la lectura

-Sabes que irán chicas lindas?

-No me importa ¬¬

-En fin, creo que bailaré solo yo con Katie o Izzy…

En ese momento, Noah le prestó toda su atención a él.

-Irá Justin? –le preguntó

-Si

-Te veo allí

Cuando Cody dejó a Noah solo con su libro, trató de darse cuenta de que era lo que había hecho cambiar de opinión a Noah… Katie? Izzy? Justin? Bah, esa noche lo averiguaría.

…

Justin estaba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta. Sabía que Izzy estaría allí. Y que Noah también. Solo tenía que preocuparse por resaltar más que esa rata de biblioteca.

…

Ya en la fiesta…

Todos se estaban divirtiendo o baliando, como por ejemplo Linsday con Tyler, Cody con Katie, Bridgette con Geoff.

Izzy estaba bebiendo algo, cuando de pronto chocó su mirada con la de Justin, y se puso nerviosa. Pero no nerviosa como cuando estás enamorada, si no como de…miedo? Izzy, la magnífica cazadora de mapaches y renegada del FBI, sentía miedo?

Noah tenía su vista fija en el nerviosismo de Izzy…qué le estaba pasando?

Izzy se percató de que Noah la miraba, pero esté solo dio vuelta el rostro avergonzado.

Izzy se sintió triste, acaso la estaba evitando?

En eso Justin, se acercó directamente a Izzy, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a bailar con él.

Noah miró esa escena estupefacto, Justin con sus manos en la cintura de Izzy, bailando con ella una canción un tanto "pervertida" y demasiado pegado a ella.

No pudo más y salió con paso firme, separó a ellos dos, y se le quedaron mirando.

Recién en ese momento, Noah fue consiente de lo que había hecho.

¡Había actuado como un estúpido!

-Este…yo…-dijo avergonzado

-Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y separarnos a mi y a mi novia?!?-le gritó Justin molesto

-Tu...novia?- dijo Izzy enfadada –Que clase de mentira es esa????? YO, IZZY, TU NOVIA?! IZZY NO ES NOVIA DE SUPERMODELOS-MENTIROSOS-QUE CORTAN CON LOS DEMAS EN CENTROS COMERCIALES Y QUE SOBRETODO, SON UNOS MALDITOS MANIPULADORES ENGREÍDOS PEORES QUE HEATHER!!!!!!- Gritó – MALDITO $&·$&&·#¬*#!!!!!!!!!! (·&$(%$·!!!!!!!!!!! //%/"$/!!!!

Todos se habían quedado callados. Izzy de verdad estaba enojada. Y teniendo en cuenta su estadía en la Isla del Drama, que ella se enojara debía ser algo realmente malo.

Justin se sentía como un idiota, se supone que Izzy tendría que estar besándolo con locura, no gritándole esas groserías!

Noah, en cambio, estaba callado como el resto, pero también un poco enfadado consigo mismo, nunca se imaginó llegar a tal punto y actuar tan impulsivamente como lo había hecho hace un instante. Definitivamente, Trent tenía razón.

/////////////FLASH BACK/////////////

Noah y Trent estaban hablando acerca de la rivalidad entre Noah y Justin

-Escucha Noah, las cosas son así –le explicaba el de ojos verdes- primero piensas cosas pervertidas de ella, luego tienes ganas de besarla, actúas impulsivamente, y ¡ZAS! Terminas en el hospital porque Justin te golpea, ya que se puso celoso de tus aún no descubiertos encantos.

-Creo que te equivocas en lo de "Actuar impulsivamente". Nunca actuaré así.

/////////////FIN FLASH BACK/////////////

Sí, menos mal que él no iba a actuar impulsivamente ¬¬

-OIGAN! –Gritó Izzy – PORQUEN TODOS ME MIRAN, MEJOR VAMOS A BAILAT YEAH! XD!

-Tú sí sabes chica ;) –La apoyó Geoff-Todos a mover el esqueleto!

-Oye Izzy –le dijo Noah –quieres…bailar conmigo -////////-

-Izzy quiere :D! Será divertido bailar con una amiga!

-A-amiga?

-Si! Por besar a un chico XD

"Ella nunca sabrá que estaba soñando con ella ¬¬" pensó Noah

-Oye Noah-amiga!

-Que?

-Dónde están Chris y el Chef

-Oh, eso –dijo Trent de pronto –Están en el baño besándose

Izzy y Noah: *Tic en el ojo*

……………………………………………..

Jaja, les gustó?

El leve yahoi era por eso XD siempre me imaginé que esos dos tenían "algo" jaja.

Ojalá les halla gustado ^^ es algo cortito, pero creo que no me quedó muy mal…


	7. Otro gran plan de Chris

OMG!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de Justin vs Noah xD!

Es hora de ponernos serios, y que me digan en sus reviews con quién quiere que Izzy se quede:

Si quieres que se quede con Noah, dilo en tu review.

Si quieres que se quede con Justin, dilo en tu review.

De lo contrario, si no quieres que se quede con ninguno, vete de este fic ¬¬

Gracias por votar, y disfruten del fic ^^

* * *

En la playa de los perdedores, todos estaban descansando después de la agotadora fiesta de la noche.

Chris y el Chef explicaron que estaban pasados de bebida (si, como no ¬¬) y todas las dudas se aclararon.

Excepto la duda de quién ganará entre Justin y Noah.

A Chris se le ocurrió otro plan (Los planes de Chris mandan XD) pero esta vez no era para humillar a los campistas, si no para descubrir el ganador del corazón de Izzy.

Mientras tanto, todos los campistas se encontraban almorzando, cuando el odioso presentador fue a anunciarles que haría un programa para complementar TDI, llamado: ¿Con quién te quedas?

-Y de que se trata?- le preguntó Courtney

-Es realmente fácil –le dijo- un campista que este indeciso respecto al amor, tiene la posibilidad de elegir entre dos chicos/as a ver con quién se queda- le dirigió una mirada discreta a Izzy, Noah y Justin- pueden registrarse en la lista que hay cerca del spa.

-Yo me quiero registrar! –dijo Linsday feliz- esperen…en que me voy a registrar? _

Todos consideraron a Linsday un caso perdido y volvieron a lo suyo.

De noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, alguien escribió su nombre en esa lista.

Al día siguiente…

Cuando los perdedores del reality fueron a desayunar, vieron las cámaras, los paparazzis y el escenario, y decidieron sentarse en la tribuna.

De pronto, Chris subió al escenario y dijo lo siguiente

-Anoche, uno de ustedes mis queridos campistas, escribió su nombre en al lista –les informó- y esa persona fue…Izzy!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos: acaso Izzy no amaba a Owen?

Izzy se paró, y fue a sentarse a una silla. Al lado de esta, habían preparado otras dos sillas.

-Se estarán preguntando para que están esas dos sillas- comenzó a decir Chris

Todos los campistas lo miraron con una cara de "acaso este tipo adivina pensamientos?"

-…y en estas sillas se sentarán las dos personas postuladas para ganar el corazón de Izzy…- hizo una pausa- Justin, y Noah!!!!!

Justin, Noah, Izzy, los camarógrafos, los campistas, e incluso Duncan que observaba todo desde su nuevo empleo (vendedor de chocolates XD) se quedaron con la obca abierta…(ustedes no, porque ya se lo esperaban, verdad xD?)

Noah y Justin fueron a sentarse a las sillas al costado de Izzy, Chris tomó el micrófono y comenzó con el programa.

-Bueno queridos fanáticos del drama, hoy tenemos a esta sensual chica (Izzy saludó a la cámara) que busca su verdadero amor, nuestros queridos candidatos son los siguientes:

En una pantalla gigante aparece la imagen de Justin

-El sexy, el espectacular, el cuarto eliminado en la Isla del Drama, JUSTIN!

Luego se mostró una imagen de Noah

-Y aquí tenemos al inteligente, sarcástico, tercer eliminado en Total Drama Island, NOAH!

Todo el público aplaudió a los nombrados y Chris con algunos papeles se dirigió a los morenos.

-Bien chicos, esto es así de fácil, el que sepa la respuesta a la pregunta diga "Yo sé". Yo les voy a dar opciones y ustedes decidirán cuál es correcta. Si aciertan, van por buen camino, de lo contrario, irán perdiendo. Suerte.

Pregunta Nº 1:

¿Cuál de estas cosas le atrae más a esta chica?

a)Chicos, maquillaje, ropa y zapatos.

b)Violencia, acción, sangre y explosiones.

c)Ninguna de las anteriores

-Yo la sé!- gritó Noah –es la B!

-A mí me parece que es la A ¬¬ -comentó Linsday

-Correcto- anunció Izzy

-Pero, se supone que esas cosas no le atraen a las niñas –se quejó Justin

-Pero a Izzy gustarle –aclaró Izzy –y esto es de Izzy, no de niñas, así que suerte niño bonito y feo XD!

-Bonito y feo? –dijo Justin –decídete por una ¬¬

-elijo…MANIPULADOR Ò_Ó! –Le dijo Izzy

* * *

Bien esto es todo XD fue como una previa del programa "¿Con quién te quedas?"

Sí, no es un nombre muy original, pero se me ocurrió en el momento xD

Ojalá les halla gustado, y como siempre, agradezco los reviews que han dejado y los que van a dejar XD!


	8. ¿Con quién te quedas?

Disculpen la tardanza U_U, les dejo el programa "¿Con quién te quedas?".

Ojalá lo disfruten ^^

Quiero aclarar algunas preguntas que me han hecho antes de que empiecen a leer.

**1)**¿Cómo es que Duncan se enteró de lo de Izzy desde tan lejos?

Las noticias vuelan xD y cuando le dices algo a Chris, todo el mundo se entera. Y no lo digo literalmente XD.

**2)**¿Qué soñaba Noah de Izzy?

Que la besaba XD

**3)**_"primero piensas cosas pervertidas de ella, luego tienes ganas de besarla, actúas impulsivamente, y ¡ZAS!"...¿ _Trent piensa de la misma forma con Gwen, o solo se refería a la relación de Noah con Izzy?

No, se refería a la "relación" de Noah con Izzy =)

Bien, ahora que aclare todo, comienza el programa!

* * *

-Muy bien, el ganador de la primera pregunta fue Noah –anunció Chris- la siguiente pregunta…

**2) ¿Quiénes están persiguiendo a Izzy?**

-Yo sé! -dijo Justin- El FBI

-Correcto!

**3)¿Quién le parece sexy a Izzy?**

-Yo al sé!-gritó Noah- ese Hidan o como se llame!

-Su nombre es Sexy-Hidan! –gritó la de ojos verdes-

-…creo que eso cuenta como respuesta correcta, no les parece?

-No me parece ¬¬-dijo Justin, ya que el no podía creer que existía alguien más sexy que él.

-Es correcta! –dijo Chris, solo para molestar al supermodelo

**4)A quién odia Izzy?**

…

…

…

-Eso queda inconcluso…-anunció Chris- la respuesta correcta es: a L de Death Note

-Si me permites preguntar –le dijo Leshawna- porque odia a ese chico guapo? (hay que mencionar a Harold llorando como niña?)

-Porque robó los dulces de Izzy Ù_Ú!

-Sigamos…

**5)que prefiere Izzy, noche o día?**

-Noche!-dijo Justin

-Ideal para que el FBI no me vea ;D

-es correcto!

**6)¿Color favorito de Izzy?**

-¿verde?- dijo Noah, esperando tener suerte.

-NO!- dijo Izzy –rojo…SANGRE!! bwajajajaja!!

**7)Edad de Izzy?**

-Yo sé! 16 ^^ -exclamó Justin

-Correcto!

**8)Canción favorita de Izzy?**

-La del osito gominota!!

-Yummy *¬*-dijo Izzy babeando

-Correcto Justin!

"Estás preguntas son realmente estúpidas" pensó Noah "pero solo por Izzy hago esto"

Noah miró a Justin, "no puedo competir contra él, sabe más cosas estúpidas de Izzy solo porque fue su novia…con un poco de suerte me preguntaran cosas de ciencias y ganaré este concurso".

**9)Nota de Izzy en matemáticas?**

-10!-dijo el ex novio de la loca

-Otra vez correcto Justin-dijo Chris, quién empezó a creer que esta era su primera idea aburrida, ya que el guapo se sabía todas las respuestas

**10)Cuántas audiciones hizo Izzy?**

-2!-gritó Noah, antes de que a Justin se le ocurriera abrir la boca-

**11)Animal favorito de Izzy?**

-Mapaches!-dijo Noah, quién empezó a hacerle la competencia a Justin-

-Correcto!- dijo Chris "esto no es tan aburrido después de todo" pensó Chris-

**12)Película favorita de Izzy?**

-El exorcista –dijo el chico súper guapo

-Correcto…

**13)Izzy nació en…?**

-¿Escocia?- atinó Noah dudoso

-Bien!

**14)Tu signo del zodíaco?**

-Para que quieres saber eso? –preguntó Justin confundido…

-Hey! El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo ¬¬-se quejó Chris- por eso, esta pregunta no vale X)

**15)¿Quién era el admirador secreto de Izzy en la primaria?**

"Izzy tubo admirador secreto?" pensó Noah celoso "cuanta competencia voy a tener? Primero Justin, luego el sexy-Hidan, el loco de la máscara naranja (Tobi :D), el pinocho andante (Sasori xD), y ahora un admirador secreto! Lo que me faltaba"

-Ichigo Kurosaki!

En otro lado…

Un adolescente de cabello naranja estornudó

-Creo que alguien habla de mí…ojalá sea esa loca chica de la primaria :D

Volviendo a la playa de los perdedores …

-Eso demuestra que es correcto XD- dijo Chris sonriendo, como siempre

**16)¿Izzy tiene un hermano?**

-Sí!- dijo Justin

-correcto

**17)En que trabajaba su hermano?**

-Era mécanico- le dijo Justin seguro de que la respuesta era correcta

-Lo has dicho bien, Justin!

**18)Izzy prefiere a sexy-hidan o a Tobi el buen chico?**

-Al buen chico-le dijo Noah

-Bien!

**19)Izzy DE VERDAD se besó con Owen?**

-Sí –dijo Noah mitad triste y mitad celoso

-NO!-dijo Chris-era una doble de Izzy, ya que ella se encontraba en…-fue callado por que Izzy le tapó la boca con su mano-

-Eso es información clasificada Chris ¬¬-le recordó la pelirroja.

-Y ahora…-anunció Chris- la última pregunta, pero no menos importante,

**20)Izzy los prefiere rubios o morochos??**

-Morochos XD! –dijo Justin

-Y Justin acertó! Ahora iré con Izzy a ver cuántas preguntas acertó cada uno, mientras tanto los comerciales!

…

…

…

"Este programa es auspiciado por la fábrica de Chocolates Duncan Wonka, recuerde, en Duncan Wonka el cliente es el que importa :D"

Luego del comercial, se podía apreciar en letras pequeñas la siguiente frase:

"_Esto solo es un negocio temporal para poder ganar dinero fácil y comprarle un anillo de compromiso a mi novia Courtney, ATTE: _Duncan x Courtney 4ever_!"_

…

…

…

Luego de los cortes comerciales, Chris y Izzy aparecieron…

-Con 6 respuestas acertadas vs 10 respuestas acertadas, tenemos al ganador del concurso…

*Todos hicieron silencio*

-El ganador es…

Noah cruzó los dedos

-JUSTIN!

* * *

Y bien?

Puse ese comercial, porque en los reviews que vi, les gustó la parte de Duncan y los chocolates XD.

Bien, el próximo capítulo será el último U_U pero si quieren, hago otro capítulo titulado "2 años después…".

Ustedes deciden :D

Reviews?

Amenazas?

Galletitas de chocolate?


	9. ¿¡¿WTF?

Ok…disculpen si demoré para poner este capítulo ToT!

Me iré de vacaciones…así que el capítulo de "2 años después" lo voy a poner en enero…voy a tardar un poco…

Y bueno…este sería el penúltimo capítulo…ya estamos terminando…!!!

Disfruten!

* * *

Noah estaba totalmente atónito.

-Q-que?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Izzy lo miró con lástima y ternura a la vez.

Por el contrario, Justin, salió corriendo a besar a Izzy.

Izzy no le correspondió, si no que lo apartó de un suave empujón.

-Lo siento Justin- le dijo la chica –felicidades por ganar el concurso. Pero yo no te amo -la chica pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Noah, quién estaba saliendo de ahí- Yo amo a Noah -admitió lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sabelotodo la escuche.

Noah, paró de caminar y abrió los ojos asombrado.

¡¿ACABABA DE SER (Indirectamente) CORRESPONDIDO?!

Izzy creyó que Noah no la había escuchado, y por eso gritó a los 4 vientos:

-¡IZZY AMA A NOAH! ¡NOAH, I LOVE YOU!

-Yo también te amo-le dijo Noah feliz- pero no vuelvas a hablar en inglés ¬w¬

-Ok, my gay boyfriend XD!

-Ò.Ó no soy gay!

-Noah is gay, Noah kissed Cody –Cody se sonrojó- and Izzy loves Noah!

-Izzy, ya te dije que no me hables en inglés!

-Está bien ^^…¿ya te dije lo lindo que te ves enojado?

-Muchas veces ¬////¬

Noah no pudo esperar más y besó a Izzy.

La chica le correspondió abrazando su cuello, y él colocó sus manos en la cintura de Izzy.

Las reacciones de todos:

DJ: *Llorando* esto…sniff! Es tan hermoso! TwT!

Linsday: Yo sabía que Nadio y Isma iban a terminar juntos!

Courtney: Son Noah e Izzy, Linsday ¬¬

Trent: Así se hace Viejo!

Bridgette: Invítenme a la boda n_n!

Geoff: Boda…eso significa…FIESTA!! PARTY XD!!  
Katie/Sadie: Que romántico…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Leshawna: Jaja! Sabía que lo conseguirías nena!

Duncan: (desde la fábrica) Bien hecho nerd!

Tyler: supongo que esta…bien =)

Gwen: (desde el campamento) WOW O_O!

Owen: (desde el campamento) Izzy T_T, nah, es hora de un nuevo comienzo x)!!

Heather: (desde el bote de los perdedores) Como si me importara ¬¬

Cody: Noah…tienes que enseñarme como lo haces!! Eres el maestro!

Eva: …

Ezekiel: Que se supone que debo decir _??

Beth: Que bello!

Harold: *suspira* El amor…(L)…Leshawna (L)(L)(L)

Chris: Esto aumentará los rankings XD!

Chef: OwO se ven bien juntos xD

Justin: WTF?!?!??!

(Bueno, así reaccionaron todos xD!)

Luego de esto, Noah e Izzy se separaron.

Justin, estaba triste y furioso.

¿Cómo pudo la rata de biblioteca ganarle?

Noah, miró a Justin y decidió ir a hablar con él.

-Justin-lo llamó Noah-lamento quitarte la chica, pero ya encontrarás a tu persona especial- le señaló a Katie-creo que podrías intentar con ella

-Gracias nerd…digo, Noah ^^

Noah volvió a donde estaba Izzy.

-Izzy está muy contenta con el novio que tiene :D

-Y esto es todo amigos-dijo Chris-el modelo ganó, pero la chica se quedó con el nerd! Todo se vale en el amor y en a guerra xD! Por eso y mucho más no se pueden perder el próximo programa de "¿Con quién te quedas?" ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente drama amoroso!-finalizó Chris

FI…

-Como que "FIN"?- interrumpió Geoff- Esto no puede terminar sin una…FIESTA XD!

-PARTY XD!-Gritaron todos

_Puedo terminar?_

-Sí xD

**FIN**

…

**¡Por el momento XD!**

* * *

Acepto de todo XD


	10. 2 años después

_2 años después…_

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sentada al lado de un árbol de navidad en una banca del parque.

El chico tenía la tez algo oscura, cabello castaño y ojos negros.

La chica era pelirroja, de tez clara y unos ojos verdes vivos.

El chico había pasado un brazo por sus hombros, y ambos miraban la nieve caer (imaginen a Noah y a Izzy así n///n!)

-Oye Noah…

-Sí?

-Con quién vas a pasar esta noche navidad?

-Con mi familia, tú?

-…Con mi hermano :D

-Y tus padres?

-Los padres de Izzy se fueron a Hawai o! En navidad TOT

-U_U que mal…-Noah tuvo una idea- que te parece si tú y tu hermano vienen conmigo y mi familia a festejar navidad?

-Lo dices en serio OoO?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡A Izzy y a su hermano les encantaría! Pero Noah no puede...

-Porque?

-Porque Noah tiene una familia demasiado numerosa Dx Izzy no puede ir a tu casa :S no le cae bien a tus padres.

-Estupideces, les caes estupendo!

-Eso no dijeron el otro viernes ¬¬

-Dejamos parado el auto en medio de la nada porque se nos quedamos sin combustible, no fue culpa tuya.

-Pero…

-Izzy, tú y tu hermano pueden ir a mi casa en navidad, está bien? Tú eres bienvenida en la familia :D

-Está bien n///n gracias Noah! –Izzy besó a su novio-

En eso…cierta pesona pasaba por ahí cuando vio esa escenita.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a quiénes veo aquí…

-¿¡JUSTIN!?- preguntaron Izzy y Noah a la vez

-El mismo ;)

-Que es de tu vida :D?-le preguntó Noah

-Soy un exitoso supermodelo que….-Justin no pudo terminar, ya que una multitud de fanáticas de él fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el excampista.

-Por eso no quería que mi novio no fuera supermodelo XD-finalizó Izzy, antes de irse a caminar de la mano de Noah.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO A TODOS XD!!**

(A QUÉ VINO ESO?)


	11. Agradecimientos y cursilerías mías

_Agradecimientos y cursiladas de la autora._

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews:

**NekoNight**

**saQhra**

**xX7F8Xx**

**xSweetMarshmalloWx**

**XxNenisCullenxX**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**

**Fozzy Bozzo**

**narushizu4ever**

**E-Scope-145**

**maye-neko-girl**

**.Constyle.**

No saben cuánto se los agradezco.

También quiero decirles a los que leyeron y no dejaron review (pero que leyeron xD) espero que les halla gustado…y me encantaría saber su opinión :3 me haría feliz.

Cuando leí este fic entero nuevamente, no pude creer que yo había escrito esto…y todo se los debo a ustedes, que me apoyaron con sus reviews!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

¡NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC DE TDI!


End file.
